A snow angel (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Even in the purest moments a dark thought can sneak in one's mind. But it's all about having a person who'll help you heal and quickly chase the inner demons away. Gaster has the luck to have such a person in his life. (Symbolism. Features Handplates!Gaster. The OCs are from my "Once Upon A Handplate" story.)


**A short sequel story to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic, taking place a few months after its finale. If you haven't read the other story, you'll be confused about who the characters (besides Gaster) are. They're my OCs. The Gaster in this story is a redeemed Handplates!Gaster, actually. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gaster, he belongs to Toby Fox and Zarla (his HP version). I just own my OCs.**

* * *

Gaster was finishing to cook the dinner, while looking through the kitchen window. A small smile formed itself on his face as he was watching Sam, Piper and Patty having good time together in the garden during this winter evening. The twins were making a snowman, while Patty was sitting on a branch, finishing to wrap on the fluorescent lights around it. (Her idea to climb the tree had worried Gaster at first, considering Sam once fell down from that same tree, but Patty reassured him that climbing had no secrets for her - she was a __cat__ monster after all, and thus agiler than humans.) While doing her task, Patty was telling a story from her youth to the kids.  
"...and so one day I thought: 'Hey, why must we have Gyftmas in winter, but not in summer?' I thought that such a cool holiday should have a summer counterpart." - Patty was saying - "And so I've made as tradition to decorate a tree in June too!"  
"But that's the point of Gyftmas to happen only once a year, in December." - Sam pointed out, looking up at the cat woman.  
"Who decided this? The point of Gyftmas is to show our love and care for friends and family, right?" - Patty asked back, making the kids nod in response - "So why must we do that only once a year? I say, the more often we connect with family, the better!"  
"I guess it kinda makes sense…" - Piper replied with a grin, before asking curiously - "So what kind of tree would you decorate?"  
"My original idea was to decorate a palm." - the cat monster replied - "But joke's on me, there's no palm growing in the neighborhood! So I went for a common walnut that grew nearby. And while decorating it, I'd collect the nuts to eventually cook them in a dessert."  
"Sounds like you had a good time." - Sam commented.  
"Will you do this again when summer returns?" - Piper asked.  
"Of course! I just hope your father won't mind." - Patty replied, before declaring with a smile - "And it's done! What do you think, kids? The garden now looks more magical, doesn't it?"  
"It does! Good job, Patty." - Piper agreed as she walked closer to the illuminated tree.  
"It looks nice. Wont'cha have trouble going down, though?" - Sam asked with mild concern.  
"Worry not kids, I got this."  
The twins watched how Patty carefully moved backwards to the base of the branch, before turning around until her legs were both hanging on the same side. After exhaling sharply, Patty just jumped from the branch and landed on her feet. The landing was a bit unsteady though, and so Patty just let herself fall flat on her back, her arms spread widely. It didn't hurt the slightest bit, since the layer of snow was thick and soft. The kids looked at her in concern, and Sam asked:  
"Patty, are you okay?"  
Patty just hummed positively in response. A joyful smile appearing on her face, she then started to make a snow angel. Gaster, who had just walked up to the kids, couldn't help but smile briefly too. Patty's abiltiy to find joys in anything, this childish side of her, was what Gaster strangely liked in her. The skeleton laid his hands on his children's shoulders and told them to head back inside, since dinner was almost ready. The kids obliged, while Patty kept lying in the snow, staring at the dark sky. She sighed in contentement, the snow felt soft and fluffy, she could lie there forever. Gaster's figure then came into the scope of her vision, the skeleton looking down at her expectingly.  
"Let's go back inside." - he said - "You shouldn't lie on the cold snow for too long."  
"Don't wanna. It feels too good." - Patty protested quietly, as she turned her head so her cheek touched to soft snow, closing her eyes in contentement.  
"Patty, really, you might get ill." - Gaster said seriously, before adding with a softer tone - "The couch is as comfortable. And much warmer. So, shall you get up?"  
Patty opened her golden eyes. Gaster leaned towards her a little, offering her his hand. Patty reached to take the boney hand in hers, but then a spark of mischief glimmered in her eyes. She sat upwards, as though she'd stand and follow Gaster, but instead of doing that, she pulled Gaster towards her, making him fall with a gasp on top of her.  
"Patty, why-"  
The cat cut him off by kissing him on the mouth. Gaster's cheeks flushed red at first, but then he leaned in the kiss, enjoying the feeling. He didn't mind the slightest that Patty trapped him into kissing. While one hand rested next to her head for support, his other hand cupped her lavender face. Patty was now planting small kisses all over his teeth, and Gaster responded by occasionally nibbling at her lip. But they had to quickly go down to earth. Linking his forehead with Patty's, Gaster whispered:  
"We __really__ must go back inside. So you don't catch a cold."  
"Alright." - Patty replied with a smile, briefly squeezing her lover's hand.  
The two then carefully stood up, and then looked at the snow angel made in the snow. Gaster grinned slightly - it was in his opinion the most accurate representation of what Patty was inside. He then noticed that right near to the angel's head, there was an imprint of his own hand. There was of course a perfect circle of snow at the center of the palm. Gaster then briefly glanced at his own hand; at the hole. The permanent reminder of his sins. Gaster looked back at the imprint in the snow. The hand of a sinner right next to the angel. It suddenly felt unsettling… and sad. Patty saw the look in Gaster's eyes, and she quickly guessed what he was thinking about. She knelt down to the imprint and, with a careful swift move, she brushed away the round layer of snow. There was no longer a trace of the hole, the imprint looked like a normal hand now. Patty looked back at Gaster, and saw his eyes reflecting surprise, until he met her gaze. Patty planted a tender kiss on his cheek and said with a smile:  
"The kids must be waiting for dinner."  
Gaster couldn't help but just return the soft smile. The dark thoughts instantly vanished, like by magic. With a soft voice and look in his eyes, he replied:  
"You're right. Oh, and… next time, I'll support you with blue magic."  
Patty's smile grew wider in response. The skeleton then wrapped his arm around Patty, who rested her head on his shoulder, and the couple finally headed back inside. __"Patty truly is something... A real 'snow angel'."__ \- Gaster thought happily, as he and his girlfriend stepped in the house where Sam and Piper, warmth, comfort, and food awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: One day, this sweet image just popped out in my mind and I just HAD to write a one-shot about this! I think it's a nice subtle symbolism. And I just looooove writing cute Gastty moments! :D Nothing more to say, lol.**


End file.
